


Every Piece With Love

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Series: Why'd You Come In Here (Lookin' Like That) [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Also maybe some light smut, Bachelorette AU, F/F, I wrote this when I was missing my dog, Nicole is a puppy with a puppy, No turkeys were used in the smut, Or am I, Thanksgiving, Waverly cooks a tofurkey, just kidding, little vignette in the Why'd You Come In Here world, thanksgiving smut, there's a dog in this, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Waverly and Nicole enjoy their first Thanksgiving at the ranch. Nicole finds a way to help Waverly release stress.aka more dirty little looks into the Bachelorette universe
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Why'd You Come In Here (Lookin' Like That) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405564
Comments: 41
Kudos: 445
Collections: Home for the (WayHaught) Holidays





	Every Piece With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I originally wrote this for patron last year, but since I wasn't posting my Spy AU this week, I thought I'd post this instead. Be careful not to read this in a room full of family. Or do. If you're into that. Thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo)

Waverly carefully closed the oven door, like if she jostled it too much the tofurkey would be ruined. She clicked on the oven light and peered into the oven with a squint. She wasn’t going to let anything ruin this Thanksgiving. It was her first year of hosting and she had to wrestle the honor from Gus’ hands. Well, lightly wrestle. Waverly didn’t have to convince her much when she reminded Gus the holiday would be held at the ranch she couldn’t stop talking about, after Waverly’s season on _The Bachelorette_.

It was her and Nicole’s first real holiday together and it had to be _perfect_.

Waverly had even turned all her papers in early so that she could leave school a few days ahead to get a jump start on preparing for the day.

She was out of bed before Nicole that morning and in the kitchen. She was wiping down the counter when Nicole wandered into the kitchen, fully dressed in her jeans and thick flannel. She came up behind Waverly and kissed the back of her neck, setting her Stetson on the counter over the rag.

Waverly huffed in annoyance but smiled when Nicole’s kisses traveled to behind her ear.

“You’re up early, darlin’,” Nicole said, voice low and raspy in the way that never failed to make Waverly shiver.

“I have to get ready,” Waverly said, leaning back into her fiance’s arms.

“You’re cleaning to make a mess?” Nicole asked, chin resting on Waverly’s shoulder.

Waverly playfully pushed her shoulder back into Nicole. “It makes sense.”

“Okay,” Nicole said kissing her cheek one last time before pulling away. “I’ll do the chores then be in to help.”

“Okay, baby,” Waverly said, eyes lingering on Nicole’s ass as she patted her leg and let out a sharp whistle. The clacking of paws against the floor rushed towards them and their brown dog came tearing through the kitchen. Waverly cooed when she stopped at her, looking up at Waverly expectantly. “Hey, Dolly.”

“Don’t distract her, we have work to do,” Nicole teased, winking at Waverly as Dolly trotted up to her. She had to lift herself up on her back paws to reach Nicole’s hand with her head, but she butted it just the same and Nicole scratched behind the mutt’s ears. “Alright girl, let’s go.”

Nicole opened the back door and Dolly took off like a shot into the field towards the barn. Nicole plucked her hat from the counter and placed it on her head, tipping the brim towards Waverly.

“Have fun!” Waverly said as Nicole ducked out of the house and into the crisp air.

That was almost three hours ago now. Waverly had the tofurkey cooking and was about to place the yams in the broiler. She had done a second cleaning of the kitchen after she prepared the other foods and was pleased to say it was spotless. Despite the multiple dishes cooking in the large kitchen. 

She glanced at the clock. Gus and Wynonna would be arriving at any moment so she hoped Nicole was in soon so that she could clean up and get ready for dinner.

There was a knock on the door and Waverly cursed to herself. How is it that Wynonna managed to be early the one time she would have preferred she was late? Waverly slipped the apron over her head and set it on the counter before going towards the front door. She ran a quick hand through her hair and opened up the door with a smile. 

“I come bearing gifts,” Wynonna said with a wide smile, sack over her shoulder like some kind of demented Santa Clause.

Waverly frowned. “What is that?” She looked behind Wynonna. “And where is Gus?”

Wynonna stepped to the side and Waverly saw Gus with Rosita, getting far too many pies out of the car.

“Hey, sweetheart!” Gus said with a wide smile as she walked up to the front with two large pie boxes in her hands.

“Gus!” Waverly said, arms open wide and ready to take the boxes from her Aunt. “Let me get these.”

“Oh, I’m fine, sweetie,” Gus said kissing Waverly on the cheek. “Rosie’s helping me.”

Rosita had two more pie boxes and looked like she was struggling. 

“I could use the help,” Rosita said. Waverly chuckled and took one of the boxes from her before giving Rosita a one armed hug.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Like I would pass up an opportunity to stay in your bomb ass house again,” Rosita said with a wink.

“I’ll take these to the kitchen, dear,” Gus said turning and heading into the house. “I remember where it is from the show.”

Waverly sighed and gestured for Rosita to follow her. She frowned at Wynonna who was still standing there looking like she was waiting for Waverly to notice something. She put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at her sister.

“Okay. What’s in the bag?” Waverly finally asked.

Wynonna’s grin got wider and she dropped the sack, letting the top open to reveal-

“Cabbages!” Wynonna said, gesturing wildly to the bag. “Genuine Earp Farm Cabbages, baby girl.”

Waverly had never rolled her eyes so hard.

“You’re really leaning into this cabbage thing,” Waverly muttered.

“It’s what the people want,” Wynonna said. “I can’t disappoint.” She shoved her phone towards Waverly. “Here, take a picture of me with my cabbages for my fans.”

“All three of them?” Waverly teased.

“Ha, ha,” Wynonna said, sticking her tongue out at Waverly just as she snapped the picture. Waverly handed her back her phone and Wynonna picked up her cabbages. As Wynonna shut the front door, Waverly headed to the kitchen to check on the tofurkey. Again.

Wynonna struggled bringing her bag into the kitchen and Waverly watched as Gus took the whole place in.

“You have _two_ ovens,” she breathed, “they didn’t show that on the television.”

“It’s been very useful,” Waverly said. She pointed to one oven. “That’s your turkey and this-” she pointed to the other. “-is my tofurkey.”

Wynonna gagged and Waverly shot her a look, but Gus leaned in and kissed the side of Waverly’s head to distract her. “I’m sure both are delicious.”

Waverly’s ears perked up when she heard Nicole’s boots echoing as she came up the stairs of the back porch. 

“Oh, thank god,” Waverly said as she went towards the door and threw it open.

“Waverly, wait-!” Nicole said. But it was too late. Dolly was running into the kitchen, brown fur darker with mud as she ran and slipped on the tile. She ran straight for Wynonna at full speed, running and jumping on her. Wynonna tumbled back, her bag opening and cabbages rolling along the floor.

“My cabbages!”

Waverly rushed over to Dolly who was...thankfully distracted by licking Wynonna’s face. Waverly grabbed Dolly by the collar and pulled her off of Wynonna.

“Dolly! No!” Waverly chastised. Nicole shut the kitchen door behind her softly, an apologetic smile on her face. Waverly looked over at her fiance and saw her covered in mud too. Her clothes were practically caked in it, dirt streaking across her pale cheek.

“Hey, baby,” Nicole said with a tilted smile. The one that always made Waverly melt. But not today. Not today when there was mud all over the kitchen from a dirty dog and Nicole’s dirty clothes. “I um...ran into some trouble over in the back field.”

“I can see that,” Waverly gritted out, forcing a small smile on her face. “Please take _your_ dog and wash her off. And yourself please. Neither of you are allowed back into my kitchen until your clean.”

Nicole blushed, eyes darting over to Gus before she took the hat off her head. She held it to her chest and ducked her head. 

“Yes, darlin’,” she said, reaching down and scooping Dolly into her arms so that she could carry her to the spare bathroom without getting the floor even dirtier. She held Dolly bridal style, Steston on the dog’s belly as it’s head lolled back to look at everyone. “Nice to see you again, ma’am,” Nicole said, nodding towards Gus. “Rosie. Wynonna. Apologies for my appearance. I’ll be back out in a second.”

Nicole walked out of the room and Waverly ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Wynonna groaned from the ground still. “Your dog tried to kill me.”

“She’s thirty pounds, Wynonna, don’t be dramatic,” Waverly said, putting her palms flat against the counter. She looked up at Gus who looked like she was holding back a laugh and Rosie had her face completely hidden in her hands. “What?”

“You have to admit,” Gus said with a small chuckle. “That was...funny.”

“It wasn’t funny,” Waverly insisted. “They messed up the kitchen!”

Rosita snorted, hands dropping down to reveal her red face and tears of laughter rolling down the sides of her face. “Yeah but...you have to admit...that dog _bowled_ over your sister.”

Waverly looked to see Wynonna huffing, two distinct dog paws in mud on her chest, as she gathered up her spilled cabbages. A laugh bubbled up in Waverly’s chest and she shook her head, pushing it down. 

“I guess it’s...kinda funny,” she admitted.

“Honey, you should have seen your face,” Gus said, no longer holding back her laughs. “I thought you were going to kill that poor girl right here in this kitchen. And what a shame that would have been. Did she ever respond to all the attention online about her being a jean model?”

“That was fake, Gus,” Waverly said, reaching for the mop. “It wasn’t serious.”

Gus clucked her tongue and shook her head. “Shame. She really fills them out so nice.”

Waverly blushed. “I get it, Gus, you have a crush on my fiance.”

“Me and half of the country. Have you seen her fan page-” Gus said as she reached for her phone. Presumably to show Waverly just how popular Nicole really was.

“I’m not sure who looked more like a kicked puppy. Dolly or Haught Stuff,” Wynonna said, dropping her bag of cabbages heavily on the kitchen island.

Waverly sighed. “Was I mean?”

“No,” Rosita said quickly but then shrugged. “I mean...maybe a little harsh. But not mean.”

Guilt flooded Waverly as she mopped the floor. “Oh god, I was mean. Poor Nicole.”

“Hey hey hey, baby girl,” Wynonna said, holding a cabbage in her hand for some unknown reason and gesturing with it. “Don’t let them make you feel guilty for being mad. Haught Shorts totally deserved it. Her and that demon dog.”

“You love that demon dog,” Waverly pointed out.

“And you love that charming woman who just _happened_ to be a little dirty,” Gus said with a smile.

Waverly sighed. “I’ll apologize later. After I clean up.”

“Apologize now,” Gus smiled, taking the mop from Waverly. “I’ll handle this for now.”

“But-”

“Nope. We’ll keep an eye on the food too,” Gus winked. “We’ll be here. Take your time.”

“But not _too_ much time,” Wynonna said, pointing at Waverly with the cabbage. Waverly rolled her eyes and hit the cabbage out of Wynonna’s hand. 

“Thank you, Gus,” Waverly said, kissing Gus’ cheek and ducking out of the kitchen. She walked through the living room, following the little specks of mud on the ground. The only evidence that Nicole had been through here. 

There was a spare bathroom at the back of the house with its own door to the outside for when someone got too dirty outside and had to get clean before they came inside. Where Nicole _probably_ should have come in instead. But Waverly shook her head and walked up to the bathroom door. It sounded like the shower was off and she could hear Dolly shaking her fur.

Waverly knocked lightly.

“Yeah?” Nicole said from the other side of the door.

“It’s me,” Waverly said softly.

Nicole opened the door and Dolly trotted out, fur fluffy and slightly damp but all together clean. Waverly chuckled as the dog went straight for the kitchen, no doubt following the sound of Wynonna’s voice. Waverly looked back up at Nicole who only had the door open slightly, head poking out. It looked like her shoulders were bare and her wet hair clung to the sides of her head.

“Hey,” Nicole said with a cautious smile.

Waverly smiled and stepped forward, pushing her way into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.

“Everything okay?” Nicole asked as she slipped her bra on. Waverly sighed as her breasts disappeared but let her eyes wander to the smooth pane of her stomach instead. She watched Nicole’s arms as she shrugged a new flannel on, leaving the front open as she ruffled her hair with the towel.

Waverly cleared her throat and forced herself to look up at Nicole’s face. “I just wanted to apologize.”

“For what?” Nicole asked, tilting her head.

“I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you,” Waverly said, fingers naturally finding the open edges of Nicole’s shirt and playing with it. “I’m sorry.”

Nicole shook his head. “I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

Waverly chuckled and tugged lightly on her shirt. “Can we just agree to both be sorry?”

Nicole stumbled forward a little and Waverly found herself trapped between the sink and Nicole’s body. 

“I think we can manage that,” Nicole said, pressing the tops of her hands into the counter and leaning closer to Waverly. Her hair was damp and sticking out at odd angles, eyes shining mischievously. Nicole smelled like soap and vanilla, and Waverly leaned into it. The air was thick with the steam from the shower and...something else.

“You know what I think?” Nicole said, eyebrow raised as one hand left the counter and traced Waverly’s side instead. Her hand slipped under the hem of Waverly’s shirt and rested it on her waist. Nicole skin was warm from the shower, and Waverly sighed.

“What do you think?” Waverly asked, arms circling Nicole’s neck.

“You’re stressed,” Nicole said, leaning down and brushing their lips together. “And I have just the way to relieve some of that stress.”

“Oh yeah?” Waverly husked, a heat rolling low in her belly.

Nicole nodded and pressed their lips together. A slow dance as their lips pushed and pulled at each other. The kiss was slow and hot and wet and Waverly melted into it. Her hands found Nicole’s hair like the always did, tugging her closer as she slipped her tongue into Waverly’s mouth.

Waverly could already feel the arousal thrumming through her veins and settling between her legs, head light as the blood in her body rushed south. Nicole slipped her other hand up Waverly’s shirt, tracing her curves with calloused hands that made Waverly want to wrap her legs around Nicole right this second. But she just groaned and waited to see what Nicole was planning.

Nicole cupped her breasts and squeezed gently, making Waverly push her hips into Nicole.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Waverly whispered, gasping against Nicole’s lips as she pinched her nipples over her bra.

“I don’t need a lot of time,” Nicole drawled as long fingers easily popped open the button of Waverly’s jeans. She slipped her hand into the front of Waverly’s pants and cupped her over her panties. Waverly bit back a soft moan as Nicole began to kiss across her jaw. “Seems like you don’t either.”

She squeezed and Waverly let out a long sigh. “I don’t, so get on with it.”

Nicole chuckled, hot and heavy against Waverly’s throat as she slipped her hand beneath the waistband of her panties, fingers automatically finding slick heat.

“So bossy.”

“You like it,” Waverly quipped, tilting her neck to the side so that Nicole had better access. She nibbled lightly at Waverly’s pulse point as her fingers circled Waverly’s clit slowly. Waverly could already feel her arousal, deep and heavy like a drum, curling at the bottom of her stomach. Maybe she was more wound up than she had thought. She tilted her hips towards Nicole, hips moving to the slow pace Nicole had set with her fingers.

Nicole pulled Waverly’s earlobe between her teeth just as her fingers slipped down and pushed easily into Waverly. 

Waverly moaned a little too loudly for her family being only a few rooms away, but couldn’t think of much else with the way Nicole’s fingers stroked her walls.

“That’s it, baby,” Nicole said, pressing their bodies together tightly. One hand pressed low on Waverly’s back, holding her as close as possible while the other worked between her thighs. The heel of Nicole’s hand pressed deliciously against her clit and Waverly ground down on it. 

“Oh, god, Nicole,” Waverly panted. Nicole covered Waverly’s lips with her own and swallowed her moans as she curled her fingers to hit the spot inside her that made her toes curl.

Waverly gasped, lightning crackling through her veins until she felt herself about to break. She knew Nicole could feel her coming close, because she pressed a third finger into Waverly. As soon as she felt the delicious stretch, the pressure in her stomach became too much and she kissed Nicole even harder, eyes squeezed shut as she came. Lights popped in front of her eyes, her back arching close to Nicole as she moaned.

Waverly wasn’t sure when she came to, but her chest heaved as she slowly came down from her high. Nicole slipped her fingers out of Waverly and she let out a long groan. She slumped against Nicole, bones like jelly as she smiled like an idiot. Her head felt light, and Nicole’s skin against her cheek was so warm and lovely. 

She sighed dreamily and slipped her arms around Nicole’s neck again. 

“That was nice,” Waverly sighed.

Nicole chuckled and kissed Waverly’s forehead. “A little less stressed now?”

Waverly nodded and turned her head to kiss Nicole’s chest. “Mhm.”

“Good,” Nicole whispered, leaning down to kiss Waverly again. There was a loud crash in the kitchen and Waverly groaned, tipping her head back. 

“Great.”

Nicole kissed the bottom of her chin. “Want to go check out what that is?”

“Guess we should,” Waverly said with a sigh. 

“I need to wash my hands. But I’ll meet you out there,” Nicole said, kissing her again.

Waverly hummed and ran her hands through Nicole’s messy hair. “How do I look?”

“Like you just got fucked,” Nicole said with a smirk.

“Don’t be so proud of yourself,” Waverly said, nipping at Nicole’s bottom lip before pushing her away gently. “I’ll meet you out there.”

Nicole wiggled her eyebrows at Waverly and slapped her butt lightly as she turned around. Waverly shot her a playful look and did up her pants before opening the bathroom door.

“Hey,” Waverly said, leaning against the door.

“What?” Nicole asked, turning on the sink and washing her hands.

“I love you,” Waverly said softly, tint on her cheeks. “Just thought you should know.”

“I love you too,” Nicole said with a wink. Waverly hummed again and blew her a kiss as she slipped out of the bathroom and headed back towards the kitchen. No matter how the rest of dinner went, at least she had one thing to be thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


End file.
